This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is, inter alia, recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Battery cycling hardware is expensive hardware that has long lead times. Because battery testing can lead to long wait times, there is a need to share battery cycler hardware channels across multiple test batteries. Existing methods for sharing battery cycler hardware include manual operation of the battery cycler hardware involving disconnecting one battery and connecting another. However, manual operation of the battery cycler requires operators to switch the batteries at specific times.